Head Boy in Love
by Amiee Potter
Summary: Draco and Hermione are supposed to hate each other right? well think again and read my story!
1. Draco's Little Crush

**Notice:**_ I own no characters of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I just really like the pairing of Draco and Hermione! __ Thanks for reading _

**Chapter 1**

_Draco's Little Crush_

Draco couldn't sleep Hermione wasn't letting him. "Why do I have to like you Hermione? I wish that you would at least not be the head girl so I could be head boy without you!" He thought to himself. Finally was falling asleep there was a tapping noise on his large bay window. Draco threw aside the covers and slid out of bed and into his slippers. _Tap tap tap._ He opened his curtains to find his fathers owl, it had no name Lucius wasn't the type to get attached to an owl. Draco opened the window and the owl flew in. "You really should learn to try not to wake up the whole school when you tap on my window!" Draco said as he took the letter from the owl and opened it.

_Draco,_

_I assume that school is well. I hear that Granger is the head girl, I hope that you take every chance you can to annoy her. The dark lord wants to meet with you, so you must tell me when you find out when the first trip to Hogsmede. At that time you must meet the dark lord and I at the usual place. But that must not be discussed in this letter, it is too easy to intercept._

_ Write back now,_

_ Lucius M._

Draco hated it, his father thought he could control Draco's every thought, his every move. But he couldn't Draco _Hated _ his father. Just then the owl squawked, expecting Draco to write a reply.

"You stupid owl! You expect me to return his letter! I will not, so shoo!" The owl flew off squawking his hatred of Draco on his way out. Draco then slammed the window shut.

"Why does my father do this to me!" He exclaimed quietly to himself as her heard a hard knock on the door.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled angrily "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Draco walked over and opened the door slowly.  
>"Why are you up this late sending owls out into the night! Can't you see it 2 am!" Hermione spat at him "Now half the school is probably up! And do you even remember you have patrol duty tomorrow night and you have classes all day! GO TO SLEEP! The rest of the night…and NO EXCUSES!" Hermione shut the door and stomped over to her room. If the people below us were still asleep she just woke them up.<p>

When Draco woke up the light was pouring through the window. He turned over and looked at the clock on his black bedside table 10:00 am too late for breakfast. Draco got dressed and walked elegantly down the steps into the common room where Hermione was sitting doing next months homework.

"Why were you up so late last night?" Hermione pounded her questions on to him.

"That's none of your business mudblood!" He shot back "and anyway why do you care! I mean the only thing you heard was my father's owl leaving!"

"Well I was just worried that you might be sending out suicide letters! The way that owl was squawking! You really should teach your owl to be quiet! Half the school was up after that ear deafening squawk!"

"Well at least I don't snore! Really mudblood you should get that check out! It is horrid how bad it is!" Draco hated treating Hermione this way, but if he didn't she might find out that he liked her. And then she might tell the whole school which would make him the laughingstock of the school!

_Squawk! Squawk!_

Draco's father's owl slammed in to the common room window sliding down ungracefully onto the window ledge.

"That stupid bird doesn't even know how to land quietly!" Draco said and then cursed quietly under his breath.

"That stupid bird needs to leave you alone! It leaves you angry, and vicious!" Hermione yelled as Draco stomped up into his room. When Draco got there he sighed and slid down his door into a sitting position.

"Oh why, why, why? I hate it! I can barley talk to her any more! She stares at me with those big brown eyes! Maybe I could just resign from my duties as head boy and go home!" Draco said sadly almost in tears "I just doesn't matter anymore, she will never love me like I love her! She loves that stupid Weaslebee!" Draco ran to his dresser where he kept his emergency Teddy Bear then he ran to his black and green bed and laid down for a nap. In Draco's naptime dream he dreamt about Hermione

_Draco sat elegantly on the couch waiting for Hermione to come back from her class_

"_What is taking so long? I want to confess today!" Draco said exasperated_

_Hermione walked in crying._

"_I hope you're happy! Those stupid rumors really hurt me! Grow Up!" She said between sobs_

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at him startling him awake. "What's with teddy bear? Your 16 you should have grown out of that 10 years ago! Your such a baby!" Draco could scream and shout at that moment but didn't it would make him seem uncool.

"Well, Mudblood," He _hated_ calling her that "it takes one to know one!" Hermione looked like she could cry.

"Well if you feel that strongly about my blood then I'll just resign my post as head girl!"

"No Hermione don't do that, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco said a little too quickly

'Dangit!' Draco thought to himself 'im showing emotion! Now she's gonna think I like her and then if it turns out she doesn't like me I don't know how I could deal with it! But then if she likes me what do I do? I've never had a serious relationship thing like she would want! We could try but it would never work with us!'

"MALFOY!" Draco snapped into reality "I asked you a question now answer it!"

"what did you ask me?" Draco said Trying to sound icy "Mudblood? He added for effect.

"Why do you sound so nice? You hate me!" Hermione pounded on him.

"How do you know I hate you? I mean maybe I secretly like you but don't want you to know?"

'_CRAP! I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have said that!' Draco thought to himself 'now she knows! She will never talk to me again!'_

"Draco? Are you saying that you like me? That's great because I kinda like you too!" Hermione said saying the last sentence very quietly.

"well I kinda like you. But I never thought you would have liked me?" Draco said defensively.

"Well, I have liked you for a while now…I just didn't want to say anything, I thought you might use it against me!" Hermione said still defending herself.

'_Kiss her you stupid fool! She just said she likes you and she looks shaken it's the perfect time!'_ Draco thought. _'lean in and kiss her fool! Do it! Do it NOW!'_

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly.

_**Authors Note: **_Thanks for reading this! I hope I didn't end this to quickly! But I need to go to bed and get ready for tennis practice at 8 am tomorrow morning! But I really hope you liked it! But I do have to give some credit to Microsoft Word, without them my story would have a _ton_ of mistakes! Thanks Microsoft Word! Sorry about the randomness and ackwardness at the end….my mind went crazy with excitement for this….also I hope I didn't take this chapter too fast with the relationship…please _**REVIEW!**_

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

_**REVIEW IT!**_


	2. The Relationship Problem

_**Disclaimers note: **_I do not own any of the characters like Draco and Hermione! I just love the pairing of the two! So….Thanks J.K. Rowling for the amazing Charaters for my Fan Fic.!

Chapter 2

_The Relationship_

Draco pulled back smiling and opening his eyes slowly.

"Wow!" Said Hermione slowly "That was very unexpected! Malfoy….why did we just do that? Ron and I are dating! Ohmygosh! I just cheated on Ron!"

"Tell me one thing. Did you enjoy it at least?" Draco said cautiously

'_oh no…she's gonna say she hated it! And then she's gonna spread the fact that I like her and then I won't be able to show my face around here anymore!' _A second after Draco asked Hermione she leaned in and kissed him this time which snapped Draco into reality.

"woah! One minute your telling me off for kissing you and the next you kiss my and moan into my mouth! Make up you mind me or Ron. Oh and take your time…I want you to make the right decision because you might be wrong if you don't!" Draco said frustrated and sarcasticly. Hermione looked confused and then turned away.

"That should not have happened! I have a boyfriend!" Hermione said

"Why did I just do that! I have a boyfriend and I hate Malfoy!" she added

Hermione looked up from her tear soaked pillow to see Draco slowly and quietly closing her red and gold door. Hermione looked over at her clock only to find a note addressed to her.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. I thought maybe you might have realized you loved me if I kissed you. I should have just told you how I feel instead of making you cheat on Ron. I wish I could change your mind about me, but I realize that I can't. I wish I had been nicer to you through the years but I realize that I cannot change what already happened._

_~Draco Malfoy_

Hermione read the note over and over, she couldn't believe it! Draco was apologizing! Why would he do that? Well, maybe he actually did like her! I mean it was possible just not very probable.

'maybe I should give him a chance! I mean he did just try to apologize and he did express his feelings about me, it takes courage to do that!' Hermione walked over and opened her door to find Draco sitting beside her door with teary red eyes looking up at her.

"I'm so sorry!" He said between sobs and ran into his room.

"Draco I'm sorry!"

"Just leave me ALONE!" He snapped back.

"Fine! I guess you don't want a second chance, well goodbye!" Hermione said a little hurt.

Hermione stomped off and a tear ran down her cheek.

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for reading! Im sorry for the inconvenience of deleting my first copy of this Fan Fic, I couldn't figure out how to replace my first copy with the newer one with my disclaimers notice! But I promise it wont happen again! Oh and sorry for the extremely short chapter but I need ideas for my Fan Fic! So to help me please send me a review with your ideas!

Like it?

_Love it?_

Hate it?

_**Review it!**_


	3. The Pain of Forbidden Romance

_**Authors Note:**_ im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry! If you haven't noticed im really sorry!

I told you I would be here almost everyday and I know its been a long time but I only remembered when I had to go to bed or I just didn't know where to go next, but while I was biking around town trying to get Trackstarrr to text me back I realized where I could go! Well at least in the beginning…I haven't planned this fan fic at all! So im sorry and puh-lease don't hate me! And Trackstarrr you better text me back! Im staring to think you hate me! NOW ON WITH THE DELAYED FAN FICTON!

_**The Pain of Forbidden Romances**_

Draco slammed his door in tears

"Why? Why? Why? Why! Why can't I just stop being rude, I wish I could just tell her my feelings! Oh wait I did that! She acknowlaged it but she doesn't like me like I like her!" Draco said giant tears rolling down his cheek. There was a knock on Draco's black door.

"Draco? Can we talk about this? I don't want to hurt you or Ron but I don't know what I want! You know what never mind, I have already hurt you enough, just forget it ok?" Hermione said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry!" Draco said between sobs "I'm really sorry!" Draco walked across the room and opened the door as Hermione rushed in and hugged him

"Please don't hate me? I really don't want to hurt you! I just don't know what I want!" Hermione said into Draco's muscular chest "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" As Hermione looked up Draco kissed her knowing it would get him in trouble, but surprisingly she kissed him back.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!" Cried Ron feeling betrayed by Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said again in tears "I'm sorry,I-I didn't mean to! I just I'm sorry!"

"Weasly, don't blame Granger, I kissed her it was my fault, hate me but just don't hate her." Draco said trying to save his only chance of saving Hermione from Ron's pathetic rath.

"its to late! I have been standing here for the past five minutes waiting for you two to be done! Goodbye Hermione have a good life!" Ron said angrily and hurt

"Ron wait!"

"What!' Ron said shaking of Hermione's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She said in a very small voice.

"It's too late for that!" Ron said trying to hide his tears "Just get away from me!"

_**Another Authors note:**_ I know its really short but I have no need to go on if you won't just review it! I mean come on! This is pathetic only 2 reviews! I had to review my own story to get it up to 3 reviews! Oh and also review it with your advice and Ideas! Otherwise this will be the end….and I know you don't want it to end in a cliff hanger!

So,

Like it?

Love it?

_Hate_ it?

_**Review it!**_


	4. The Love Syndrom

**Author's Note- ** **Hey guys! I know you all must want to kill me. Im sorry! **

**To make up for it though I wrote 2 chapters! I know, I make you wait for like A YEAR and all I give you are 2 measley chapters… BUT They have some interesting stuff in them. But from now on I will try to update often **

**So ON TO THE FANFICTION! :D:D:D**

**Oh and I changed the POV to first Person**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione**

I watched as Ron sulked off. It looked like he was heartbroken. Scratch that I knew he was heartbroken. He had just yesterday told me he loved me, and this is how I repaid him. I felt like a monster. I felt Draco come up behind me.

"Im sorry, I am so so sorry." I could hear the remorse in his voice.

"No, it isn't your fault. I should have told Ron that we needed to take a break so I could figure some things out. This is completely my fault." I hear myself say. " I should go do my homework." I continued giving Draco a hug.

"No Hermione, Wait. I just want to tell you tell you one thing before you go." He said as he grabbed my wrist and turned me so I was facing him. "I just want to say that, I…I love you." He said looking into my eyes. I knew from his eyes that he was being truthful. "and I want to be with you." I mashed my lips to his. I knew that I felt the same way about him.

"I love you, too"

**Author's Note-  Ok so I know this was a super short chapter. I promise that I will work super hard on the rest and try to make them longer. I wrote this on the way back from visiting my sister. So I apologize if its bad… I will post the second chapter asap. I just have to type it first!**


	5. A Twist In The Tale

**Authors Note- I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. I know it's Short but I wanted to stop it at a good point so that..well I don't know what. This seemed like a good place to stop. So yeah. On with the chapter **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story. Any of the characters or The places. Though I wish I did. **

**Chapter 5**

**Draco**

"I love you too." I heard her say. I thought about stepping back from her kiss. I didn't though, until my head felt like it was going to split in half. I stepped back and fell to the floor screaming in pain.

" What happening?" Hermione screeched.

"Me." Said a dark voice standing in the hallway. I didn't know who it was, and it hurt too badly to care. It hurt so much I couldn't even move.

"Ronald Weasley! What are you doing?" I heard Hermione say. It was Ron.

"I won't give up on you without putting this idiot through pain, a lot of pain!" Ron said a darkness flashing in his eyes"AVADA KED-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" screamed Hermione cutting Ron off, before he could kill me. "Ronald, you and I are going to see headmaster Mcgonagall. Draco you should go to see madam Pomfrey. Hermione said to us both, obviously trying to hold back her anger. "I cannot believe you would try to kill another student!" I heard her say as they walked away.

"But" Ron said.

"No buts! That is an inexcusable I don't care what he did! You can't go around killing people!" Hermione cried. I could tell she wanted to slap him. I got up to go to see madam pomfrey. I had gotten to the hallway when I passed out. I was lucky Blaise was passing by when I fell.

"Draco! Draco are you ok?" Is the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**I know this is short, but the next one will be long! I promise! **

**So I don't know how many of you are actually reading this, but you should review! **

**Also you should share my story with your other Dramione fans! **

**Thanks!**

** ~Amiee Potter**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!**


End file.
